Madness
by Michelle Anders
Summary: La mentira fue un gran error. El llegar a quererte tanto también lo fue, pero aún así, aprendí mucho de esto. La Historia está hecha para no repetirse, y realmente dudo que lo vuelva a hacer. One-Shot.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Ésta es una historia que siempre he querido escribir y que la verdadera protagonista me había encomendado redactar. Y sí, es una cosa de la vida real. Así no puede parecer tan impactante, pero cuando lo vives y eres testigo de ella, es una experiencia distinta.

Tiene unas cuantas maldiciones, espero que puedan comprender.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_"He's the Starlight. She's Madness. __You both for__m a Neutron Star Collision."_

* * *

Yo sabía que el día iba a llegar, quisiera o no.

No creí que fuera tan duro el despedirse de aquella persona que te causó tanto dolor durante la preparatoria. Por 3 años, ese idiota que está en el podium recibiendo su reconocimiento me hirió en lo más profundo de mi ser, en lugares que nunca había creído que existían en mi interior. Varias noches que lloraba hasta dormirme, tratándome de dar ánimos y hacerme la fuerte, sólo para volver a recordar quién había cometido el error que nos llevó a esto. Y no sé si lo peor es que nunca volvimos a hablar para aclarar lo que sucedió o que nuestro orgullo nunca nos permitió hablar.

Sí, estoy enamorada del pendejo de Richard Grayson. DICK Grayson.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

Él estaba en octavo grado y yo en séptimo. Realmente, nunca le había puesto atención: lo único que sabía de él era que tenía unas calificaciones envidiables y dos hermanos menores. Como personas totalmente inocentes en esta vida, no sabíamos que los de grados mayores te podían crear chismes, obviamente sin ser verdad. Entonces, sentimos por ahí la mirada de unos amigos de Richard. Este niño era tan popular que las de grados mayores ya le estaban haciendo "espacio" para cuando entrara en preparatoria.

Mi grupo de amigas y yo nunca habíamos tenido problemas con otros y se nos hizo raro. Sentir miradas no amigables de personas que no hacíamos en la vida era realmente incómodo. Para empezar, que encuentres a alguien viéndote no es cómodo, ahora, ¿toda una bolita de amigos? No está en mi lista de cosas preferidas en esta vida. Y pues, por ahí nos estábamos enterando de varias cosas que nunca sucedieron, pero según ellos y otros tontos crédulos juraban que eran hechos.

Estaba en una misión: tenía que averiguar por qué lo hacían. Siempre he sido una persona a la que si le inquieta algo, encuentro la solución o respuesta de eso, aunque me tomara tiempo y esfuerzo, no me detenía hasta conseguirlo. Era de las cosas que me caracterizaban y que me gustaban de mí. Nunca rendirme.

En ese tiempo, recuerden o no, todavía se usaba el Messenger. ¿Alguien lo recuerda? El programa en donde iniciabas sesión y podías hablar con tus amigos al hacer clic a la conversación que deseabas. Podías diseñar tu propio nombre, escribir tus estados con los símbolos que quisieras, publicar qué estabas escuchando y poner tu foto de perfil. Un programa que ahorita está obsoleto, la verdad. Recuerdo que en ese entonces odiaba hablar por Facebook, que prefería chatear usando MSN. Todas mis amigas y yo contábamos con una cuenta de estas, y siempre estábamos en contacto.

No sé qué estaría pensando cuando se me ocurrió crear otra cuenta, pero ésta vez no bajo mi nombre. Elizabeth McQueen era mi nuevo alias. Mi nombre completo es Korina Elizabeth Anders, pero como todos me llaman Kori, decidí usar mi segundo nombre, al cabo es bonito y elegante. Al principio creí que era una idea ingeniosa, él nunca se enteraría que yo era en realidad una chica no muy atractiva, con lentes y con algunos problemas de acné debido a que estaba en plena fase de pubertad. Y así me hice pasar por Liz, una chica que había estado en su escuela, pero que se había ido a otra ciudad cercana a Jump. Le dije que conocía a todos los de mi generación y que también sabía de la mayoría de todos los de su clase. Nuestra primera conversación bajo mi nueva identidad fue el 20 de septiembre de 2010. Él me sacó plática desde la primera vez que le había dicho "Hola" y que "me había equivocado de conversación". Al principio, sentía que solo platicaba puras tonterías, pero al pasar un par de días, empecé a agarrarle confianza y ver que sus conversaciones eran entretenidas. Me pasaba vídeos con canciones y sus artistas que ni hacía en la existencia, unas gustándome y otras no. Tenía que aceptarlo, sus gustos eran raros. Él me enseñó uno de mis grupos actuales favoritos, Muse, una banda británica de rock que Tara siempre me dice que toda música satánica. Yo también le pasaba de mi música a veces, ya que soy GRAN fan de los Jonas Brothers, a él nunca le gustó. Lo que más me llamaba la atención de platicar con Richard, era que apenas e iniciaba sesión e inmediatamente se escuchaba el ruidito de que alguien te estaba hablando, y no había necesidad de ir a fijarme quién era.

Por su parte, él me contaba que sus amigos siempre se divertían con su apodo "Dick" y que le gustaba como sonaba, pero no como los demás lo decían. Aunque tampoco le gustaba que le llamaran Richard, excepto yo. También me contaba que su familia era distanciada, y que la mayoría del tiempo sólo tenía a Alfred, su mayordomo, para contarle sus problemas –si es que lo hacía- y que a veces llegaban a juntarse milagrosamente todos a la hora de la cena, pero no eran muy alegres que digamos. Además, decía que no le gustaba la escuela, ya que es regida por una congregación de madres, y obviamente es un colegio católico con ciertos ideales y reglas que los alumnos deben seguir. Lo que le gustaba era que ahí había conocido a sus mejores amigos, y a dos en especial del cuales les relataré más adelante.

Pasó más tiempo y seguíamos hablando: si él tenía que dejar la computadora, agarraba el iPhone de su hermano para poder seguir hablando conmigo. En mi caso, se me olvidaba comer y llegaba a ingerir alimento hasta la mañana siguiente. Mis amigas me regañaban y Rachel siempre decía que iba a llegar a mi casa a meterme la comida por donde pudiera. Los dos estábamos tan metidos en esto que casi descuidamos la escuela. Un día de esos, me acordé del por qué había creado esa cuenta y como ya teníamos confianza, le pregunté. Él me dijo que según esto, mi grupo de amigas y yo les decíamos cosas e inventábamos rumores falsos e infantiles. Mi misión se había completado, no había razón para seguir hablando con él. Pero Richard se había convertido en una persona realmente cercana para mí y viceversa. Era imposible dejar de hablar con él de la noche a la mañana. Él se convirtió en mi "hermano" y yo en su "hermanita que nunca tuvo".

Recuerdo divertidamente que un día me mandó un dedo, pero no cualquiera: el "dedo malo", el que se usa para ofender. Esa vez me pidió perdón más veces que yo haciendo el pastel de zorkabayas. Ya le había dicho que lo perdonaba y me seguía pidiendo disculpas.

Un día viernes yo iba a ir a un concierto. Mi radiodifusora favorita estaba organizando su famoso concierto anual y el grupo que venía me gustaba mucho. Mis amigas y yo planeamos todo y obviamente le dije que iría. Me dijo que me cuidara demasiado, que no quería que me pasara nada. Por alguna razón le pregunté: "¿Qué serías capaz de hacer si me secuestraran?" y él me dijo: "Ahorita sólo tengo $70 dólares y $400 pesos mexicanos, pero si te llegara a pasar algo, pagaría todo lo que pudiera". Eso realmente me llegó y mi forma de verlo cambió. En algún momento en que hablábamos algo cambió entre nosotros: él empezó a dar señales de que nuestra relación de hermanos no era la propia, que debíamos ser algo más. Y creo que ya estaba empezando a ver su punto: ya no éramos los dos desconocidos que solo se pasaban canciones y compartían algunos gustos, éramos como amigos de toda la vida, pero a la misma vez unos desconocidos.

Él me pidió mi número de celular y me dio el suyo, ahora podríamos mensajearnos más seguido y estar en contacto mucho más tiempo. Una vez me llamó, y entré un poco en pánico, pero me acordé que tenía que fingir la voz. Todo salió bien y platicamos un ratito hasta que tuve que colgar.

Unos días antes de que esta maravillosa relación terminara, me preguntó: "¿Quién eres?" me imagino que presentía que yo en realidad era alguien que estaba en su escuela, pero como toda típica niña cobarde, no me atreví a decirle y solo me desconectaba. No tenía la valentía de afrontarlo y atreverme a decir la verdad, que Elizabeth McQueen era una farsa. Pero todo lo que habíamos platicado y los sentimientos no eran falsos. Me preguntó eso como tres veces hasta que lo dejó pasar.

Los 27 días que platicamos fueron maravillosos, los mejores recuerdos que he tenido en mi corta vida. Alguien que me quiso por solo ser como en realidad soy, no viendo las apariencias y rechazándome. Pero como la vida siempre está ahí para joderte, recordé que no todo era color de rosa.

El 17 de noviembre era el cumpleaños de una amiga, Toni Monetti. Fuimos a un restaurante de comida japonesa y todas las mujeres que había invitado estábamos pasando un buen rato. Llenamos d mesas en el lugar, muy apenas teniendo espacio personal, pero aceptable. Platicábamos de todo lo que sucedía en la escuela, la sociedad, chismes, noticias y de más; después de todo, nosotras estábamos divididas en dos salones y no nos juntamos todas siempre. Mis amigas principales son Rachel, Tara, Karen, Jennifer y Jade. No sé que haría sin ellas la verdad. Hemos estado Rachel, Karen y yo juntas desde preescolar y nada ni nadie nos ha separado. Con el tiempo, se fueron uniendo las demás, creando nuestro gran lazo de amistad.

La comida se terminó y pagamos la cuenta. La mayoría nos quedamos a esperar a que nuestros padres llegaran por nosotros (o en mi caso, Gal, mi padre adoptivo/tutor) y nos fuimos a una sala de espera que tiene el restaurante. Nos sentamos y seguimos platicando de la vida, hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Levanté el aparato y veo que la llamada era de Richard. Todas las demás hicieron escándalo y a sonreír como locas, muy apenas dejándome contestar. Él me dijo que estaba aburrido, que no tenía que hacer y le dije que estaba en la ciudad. Emocionado, dijo que podía irme a ver porque en realidad quería llegar a conocerme en persona. Estaba a punto de inventarle una excusa, hasta que la odiosa de Katherine Walker, "Kitten", gritó: "¡HOLA DICK! ¡No sabía que hablabas con Kori!"

Sentí como toda mi perfecta identidad se destrozaba en miles de pedazos y se seguían dividiendo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi aliento se frenó. ¡¿Quién chingados había invitado a la puta de Kitten a la conversación?! Los ojos de mis amigas también demostraban asombro y pánico, pero apuesto que si estuviéramos en un concurso de reacciones, yo hubiera ganado sin lugar a duda. Escuchó un: "¿Qué?" por parte de la otra línea e inmediatamente cuando logré reaccionar, colgué. Nunca había odiado más a esa perra en mi vida más que ahora. Ahora ¿cómo se supone que lo iba a ver en la escuela? Esa era de las preguntas que frecuentaban más en mi cabeza, formando círculos y dándome jaqueca. Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar y me fijo que es Richard otra vez, pero ahora no contesto.

Ese día me la pasé meditando hasta que mi cuerpo ya no podía más y se rindió. Todas esas horas después de que nos habíamos retirado del restaurante, me llamó y mandó mensajes pidiéndome explicaciones de que si todo el tiempo había estado platicando con Kori Anders, una chica menor que él. Quería saber por qué me había hecho pasar por otra persona en lugar de poner mi verdadero nombre. Nunca respondí. Y cuando quise, ya era demasiado tarde: Ya me había bloqueado de messenger y no me regresaba ni mensajes ni llamadas.

En la escuela, no sé si era por eso o por otra cosa, pero toda su bolita de amigos nos volteaban a ver a todas, aunque no recuerdo la apariencia de sus rostros, no me gustaba. Sentía que me odiaba, que en realidad lo hacía. Sus miradas eran secas y duras, y a mí solo me quedaba hacerme un poco al lado, bajando la mirada o tratando de aparentar que nunca lo había visto en la vida, lo cual era imposible. Cuando me lo topaba en el pasillo al principio y estábamos solo nosotros dos, teniendo toda la extensión del edificio y justamente tenía que pasar a mi lado y rozar nuestros hombros. Con el paso de los meses, se fue haciendo como costumbre y sus miradas se ablandaron. Enfrente de mi salón, estaba el escritorio de la prefecta de mi grado y sucede que también estaba en la entrada del baño de hombres, ósea, el baño y el aula estaban pegados y el escritorio enfrente. Siempre que salía del baño o nada más porque sí iba al escritorio a "agarrar" _kleenex_ o desinfectante, u otra, a checar el horario. Él se supone que tenía el escritorio de su grado más cerca de su salón, pero por alguna razón, prefería el de nosotros. Cabe mencionar que la puerta de nuestro salón tenía una ventanita y se podía ver claramente mi lugar desde afuera.

Una de las cosas que más recuerdo fue cuando íbamos a salir de vacaciones y estaba platicando con Leonid Kovar, un estudiante de intercambio que estaba en la escuela. Él se había vuelto en una persona que llegué a apreciar mucho ya que luchó a pesar de sus adversidades. En acción amistosa, los dos nos sonreímos y nos abrazamos, y por alguna causa levanté mi mirada y vi Richard estaba volteando a vernos, una mano en su mochila y con rostro de pocos amigos, realmente serio. Me hice la que no vi y rompí el abrazo con Leonid.

Cuando iba a pasar de la secundaria a preparatoria tenía miedo. Miedo a que se fuera de la escuela, después de todo, recordemos que a él no le gustaba.

Era oficial. Ya sentía algo más por Richard John Grayson.

Aunque intentara negarlo.

El año en que estuvimos separados en diferentes pasillos fue difícil. Fue un tiempo en el que tenía que decidir si realmente me iba a seguir importando en todos los aspectos y olvidarlo o seguir pensando en él. Como ya no lo veía, a veces me olvidaba de él y me relajaba. Llegué a querer a un par de chicos más, revivir un antiguo _crush_ que tenía por ahí, pero ninguno duró mucho. Richard seguía revoloteando en mi cabeza. También él no perdió el tiempo: intentó salir con una chava, pero no funcionó. Otra pretendiente con la que casi anduvo fue Barbara Gordon, pero no llegaron a nada. La verdad, si me encelaba verlo con otras pero recordaba que yo andaba queriendo con otros y no éramos nada. Mi error me seguía perturbando, pero me hacía la fuerte y se disipaba. Después de todo lo hecho, hecho está.

Pasamos a preparatoria me quedé en el Instituto, después de una gran decisión entre si debía quedarme, cambiarme de escuela o hasta de una ciudad cercana. Tenía miedo. Sentía que él en verdad me odiaba y ya me había desacostumbrado a compartir pasillo con él. Ya se iban a cumplir dos años de que habíamos empezado a hablar y ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dicho nada en persona. Todo era tenso. Las miradas seguían siendo incómodas, duras, aunque no como el principio.

El miércoles 19 de septiembre de 2012 fui a una cita con la psicóloga de la escuela. Recuerdo que ese día tenía Educación Física y que fui durante esa hora, la cual era la última para salir. Le conté todo, menos el quién era. Ella pensó y me dijo que lo mejor sería que le escribiera una carta explicándole o pidiéndole perdón por lo que había pasado. Salí un poco aliviada, casi igual que como había entrado, pero un poco convencida de hacerle la carta. Bajé a las canchas y le conté a Rachel y Karen. Karen se sorprendió, ya que recordó que la fecha en que habíamos comenzado a hablar Richard y yo era el 20 de septiembre, y justamente era el 19 ese día. Escribir una carta se me hacía mucho, pero a Rachel se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero no me sentía muy cómoda usando mi teléfono y usé el número de Karen. Escribí: "Perdón Richard. Tú eres una gran persona : )" y no creo que ponerle nombre fuera realmente necesario para que él supiera quién era. Y mágicamente, las miradas que ahora me aventaba en el pasillo no eran tan duras.

Hubo un tiempo en donde llegué a pensar que sus miradas eran una alucinación, que no era más que mi propia conciencia creando imágenes y que él ya se había olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás. Me intenté quedar con esa idea, pero Rachel siempre estaba ahí de testigo y me decía que él me estaba viendo, a veces de reojo y otras descaradamente en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mi mente no estaba inventando. Sí volteaba a verme.

Se llegó a repetir lo que me lo topaba en el pasillo, y que teniendo todo el espacio del ancho, tenía que justamente pasar de mí lado y que nuestros hombros rozaran. Esa se convirtió en una clásica de él. También, siempre después de recreo, Rachel me acompañaba a tomar agua al garrafón y él iba. Quizá si era necesidad, o quizá era necesidad por verme. Cuando Rachel no me acompañaba y me quedaba sola, a veces se me pegaba -literal- a todo mi costado. Y aún así cuando había gente lo hacía, pero un "poco" más discreto. Mis piernas me temblaban cada vez que lo hacía y tenía que hacer ejercicios mentales para poder intentar calmarme... Este hombre me traía loca. Una vez que estaba "tomando agua" me dio risa porque esa vez yo había ido al garrafón primero y no había agua, así que me fui al baño, no quería entrar a clases y la verdad estaba perdiendo tiempo. Durante en tramo de Garrafón-Baño, sentí que alguien había salido del salón de atrás y que entró a la dirección. En eso, me acordé que tenía que ir a la oficina para reclamar un papel importante. Salí del baño y veo que Richard estaba "tomando agua" del mismo garrafón del que no había ni una gota de agua cuando yo lo chequé. Me volteó a ver y siguió con su conito y luego se fue a su salón.

¿Recuerdan a las personas especiales de las que les tenía que relatar? ¡Pues es su par de mejores amigos! Garfield Logan y Victor Stone siempre habían apoyado a Richard en todo y le corregían cuando hacía mal. Aproximadamente por el mes de mayo de 2013, sentí sus miradas sobre mí, y llegué a pensar que otra vez estaba alucinando. Seguía con esa mentalidad hasta que vi a Garfield apuntándome y a los otros dos volteando a verme. Definitivamente ellos sabían algo. Richard nunca había sido bueno para disimular cuando me veía, pero si él no sabía, el par de amigos con los que contaba menos. ¡Parecía que volteaban con la facilidad y rapidez que el exorcista! La única diferencia era que sus miradas no eran tan intensas como las del protagonista de esta historia y que estos eran más metiches que él. Después, se fueron haciendo cada vez más obvios al empujar a Richard hacia mí varias veces o avisarle que venía a su dirección picándole en el hombro, apuntándome y volteando. Yo solo intentaba sordearme tratando de ocultar la risa. También, ¡les teníamos apodos! Richard era el Pendejo, Garfield es la Nena y Victor es el Nene.

Esta historia se resume básicamente a esto: Pasillo-Baño-Repite. Pero no siempre estuvimos en el pasillo: salimos varias veces de la escuela, a veces toda la prepa o solo los _Juniors_ y _Seniors_. Obviamente, él se lucía haciendo sus tonterías.

Otro día que claramente recuerdo es el día de las madres. El 10 de mayo del 2013 fue único, en verdad. El tema de este año fue: "Viajando por el mundo." A nuestro salón le había tocado Estados Unidos y nos venimos vestidos de Country. A los del salón de Richard les tocó vals, y si negaba que él se veía hermoso en traje.

Obviamente, su baile implicaba estar en pareja. No me causaba celos que bailara con otra, ni mucho menos con la que le había tocado danzar: Cassandra Sandsmark siempre me había caído bien y hasta a veces le llegaba a hablar cuando me la topaba en el baño o en el pasillo. El único sentimiento que me daba cuando los veía era uno: envidia. Envidia de que ella si le pudiera tocar la mano, algo que se me hacía casi imposible de que sucediera.

Y así dije, casi.

Como escuela católica, empezamos con la típica Misa para las mamás, en donde el Padre da un emotivo y pequeño discurso sobre ser madre. Realmente hermoso. Mi madre, Luan, siempre llena de lágrimas la rosa que le dan los profesores cuando llegan las madres de familia a la escuela. Siempre intento ubicar entre el mar de mujeres sentimentales a Selina Kyle, quien sería la "mamá" de Richard. Ella es la novia de Bruce, pero realmente dudo que lleguen a casarse. La unión libre es el término adecuado para describir su relación.

Al principio, nos habíamos acomodado en cierto lugar, pero a todos los de prepa nos estaba dando el sol y gracias al cielo, nuestro genial coordinador nos vio la cara de sufrimiento que portábamos. Nos cambió de lugar de forma que hicimos una fila de dos y todo el público nos estaba viendo, pero no me importaba. Lo que realmente era importante aquí era que yo estaba en la fila de enfrente y en la fila de atrás de mí estaban Richard, Garfield y Victor. Aparte de tenerlos cerquita por una hora completa (si no es que más) había un hecho que me mortificaba: El dar la paz. Para aquellos que no son católicos o que simplemente nunca han ido a Misa, el dar la paz es dar un saludo a todos los que están a tu alrededor, sin importar si es conocido o no. Así que ya se imaginarán como estaba... Cuando el Padre pronunció las palabras "Y con tu Espíritu" yo sabía que había llegado claramente la hora. Tenía que darle la paz. Ahora o nunca.

Primero se la di a mis amigas y personas más cercanas, todavía sintiendo inseguridad para agarrarle la mano. En eso, sin pensarlo, me volteé hacia él mirándolo a los ojos con la mano extendida a su dirección. Creí que no la tomaría o que lo haría pero muy apenas, pero la foto con fuerza y a la misma vez, delicadeza. Se había cumplido lo que había querido: tomarle la mano. Después de eso, se la di a su par de amigos normal. Me di la media vuelta y me dije a mí misma: Misión cumplida. En eso que me intentaba tranquilizar, escuché la voz de Garfield decir: "Eh viejo, ¿cómo te la dio?"

Dios me dio la fuerza suficiente para no reírme tan fuerte o para golpearme la frente en forma de sarcasmo.

La Misa terminó bien: yo no quise aplicar las técnicas exorcistas de ellos, así que solo me quedé viendo para enfrente. Después de todo, estaba a la visibilidad de todas las mamás. Cuando nos dieron indicaciones, nos retiramos de ahí y nos fuimos al pasillo de primaria, en donde nos mantendrían encerrados hasta que fuera nuestro turno de bailar. A nosotros nos tocó ser de los últimos números.

Bailó primero su grupo y nosotros nos estábamos comenzando a formar. Me fijé discretamente en cómo se movía y recordaba que envidiaba a Cassie por agarrarle la mano. Ya no más. Cuando terminaron de bailar, ellos se fueron a buscar su regalo hecho a mano para sus mamás y se preparó el grupo que seguía, que eran los del Tango. Ahora sí seguíamos nosotros después de ellos. Ninguno estaba nervioso, pero tampoco pacientes.

Terminaron los del Tango y nos anunciaron. En eso que volteo de la nada hacia atrás, veo que Richard viene corriendo y trae a Roy Harper, otro amigo de él, en friega. Venían saltado los escalocintos para poder llegar a las canchas. Me volteo para el escenario y me concentro en el baile. Había una parte en la que nos teníamos que voltear completamente y me sorprendo al ver lo siguiente: Richard Grayson estaba solo, parado, distanciado de sus amigos por mucho y de brazos cruzados viendo el baile, pero lo más impactante: estaba directamente viéndome a mí. A nadie más. Estaba totalmente dirigido hacia mí, e intenté ignorarlo, ya que luego me temblarían más las piernas de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo. Una gelatina estaría más estable que yo en ese momento.

Él me hacía sentir una mujer especial, alguien que era tomada en cuenta, principalmente siendo uno de los más codiciados de toda prepa. Sus miradas intensas me ponían débil y aunque me resistiera, era imposible para mí no sentirme débil y casi caerme. Me daba risa que siempre que platicaba con Leonid (que se quedó en preparatoria en el Instituto) le daban celos, o por lo menos eso era lo que gritaba por los aires su expresión corporal. Richard una vez pasó al lado de él y le chocó el hombro con tanta fuerza que se le cayó algo que traía en manos. Y así era con varios hombres que me hablaban, pero principalmente él; quizá porque él fue el primero al que me vio abrazando después de que todo esto sucedió.

Uno de mis más grandes miedos fue que él solo me quisiera hacer sentir así en sentido de venganza, y no porque en verdad sintiera algo por mí. Hacerme ilusiones y luego dejarme como si nada. O quizá hacerme ilusiones y luego ir a burlarse con sus amigos después de ver mi reacción de nerviosismo o de aparentar que no pasaba nada entre nosotros cuando nos topábamos en el pasillo o en algún otro lado. Pero eso se fue yendo cuando me acordé que él sería incapaz de hacer eso, no era su forma de ser.

En su año Senior y en el mío Junior, se le ocurrió a Karen una idea divertida: llevar un conteo de todas las veces que me miraba durante un semestre. Empezamos desde el lunes 19 de agosto de 2013 y pusimos fecha hasta los villancicos en el mes de diciembre. Ella tomaba nota de eso en una libretita y en donde escribía a diario:

- Fecha  
- Mañana (Implicaba llegada y oración)  
- Pasillo/Clase (Topadas casuales pero que volteaba la cabeza totalmente para verme)  
- Recreo  
- Club (Hora donde yo practicaba banda y él basquetbol)  
- Salida  
- Extra (Ocasiones en que había salidas, Misas de primer viernes de mes, eventos, etc.)

Unos días no voy a negar que me sentía triste al darme cuenta de que no volteaba mucho, pero luego al día siguiente rompía record. Las primeras semanas fueron como de 25-30 al día, luego siguieron aumentando y así llegaron a marcas que nunca imaginaríamos. La cifra más grande fue de 127 en un día. Lo que me daba más risa de todo esto era que en veces Karen, Rachel y yo llegábamos a perder la cuenta, pensando que la una o la otra llevaba la cifra ya que solo decíamos "una" u "otra". Cuando estábamos seguras de la cifra, llevábamos la cuenta y nos la decíamos en bajito para mantenernos al tanto.

¿Adivinan la cifra final? Apuesto que no.

En todo el semestre fueron más de 4,000 miradas, todas verídicas. Además de esas, faltaban muchas que no estábamos seguras y otras en las que las tres habíamos perdido la cuenta.

Pasaron las vacaciones de invierno y me di cuenta de algo: era el último semestre. El miedo que me albergaba cuando los dos estábamos en secundaria regresó, pero ésta vez más fuerte y definitivo. Esto ya no era una elección de una simple preparatoria, era la elección para convertirse en quien vas a ser en tu vida. El momento para decir adiós iba a llegar, quisiera o no, y se encontraba a escasos seis meses.

Para que se me hiciera más fácil, opté por intentar olvidarme de él y regresar a la escuela con una nueva actitud más fría hacia él. Pero su presencia me lo impedía. Seguía fuertemente atraída hacia él. Lo traté un montón de veces, pero mi naturaleza me impide ser así con los demás, así que ha sido un fracaso. Además, cada aquella vez que me proponía hacerlo, siempre tenía que hacer una tontería mayor.

No tiene caso estar escribiendo más de esto, ya que si les contara todas las tonterías que ha hecho para verme, o se aburrirían de leer pura estupidez o dirían: "Ah, pero que pendejo". Hay muchas. En tres años no creí que fuera a haber algo que me cambiara esta aburrida vida que tenía. Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que un suceso como éste me pasara; quizá sí hable con varios hombres y no sea fea, pero esto se siente de película.

Ahorita estoy en la parte de atrás del Auditorio de la escuela, escuchando la lluvia de aplausos de la generación 2010-2014. Una lágrima de tristeza, coraje y amargura recorre mi mejilla y cae. No me gusta llorar, y mucho menos en público, pero fue algo inevitable. Una gran parte y lección de mi vida se va a sabrá X'Hal donde a estudiar, a ser un adulto. Quizá me dejó de querer, pero yo no. Dudo que él me olvide. Gracias por todas esas risas y tristezas que me causaste, aprendí mucho de esta vida debido a ti.

Los aplausos ceden y sonrío tristemente. Miro hacia abajo suspirando al tener un recordatorio breve de todo lo sucedido y me pongo de pie, para irme a la salida del auditorio por la orilla. Voy caminando con la frente en alto, con la obsesión y sentimiento detrás de mí. Llego a la puerta y por el pasillo central que daba justo con el foro, le doy una última mirada a esa persona, que dada coincidencia estaba en medio, y le sonrío. Alcanzo a ver que logra visualizarme y su mirada es sin expresión. Me doy media vuelta y salgo del edificio. Quizá en un futuro lo vuelva ver, quizá sí somos tal para cual, pero también está la posibilidad de que no lo seamos.

Aún así, te deseo todo el bien en este mundo, Richard.

* * *

Ahora mi pregunta de siempre: ¿Cómo estuvo? Dejen sus comentarios y demuestren lo que sintieron, ayuda mucho.

Como ya había dicho, ésta es una historia de la vida real y yo formo parte de ella, no como la protagonista, pero sí como una de las mejores amigas de ella y la principal implicada en esto. Ella me había encomendado esto desde hace un buen rato, la verdad. Los 6 (Richard, Rachel, Gar, Victor, Karen y Kori) en realidad somos 4: Él, su mejor amigo, ella y yo.

¡Sigan luchando para salvar la sexta temporada! El 30 de junio se está planeando algo grande. Si quieren saber, métanse en Twitter en el hashtag # SaveSeasonSix o mándenme un mensaje privado.

¡Gracias por leer!

_Believe in yourself._

- **M.A.**


End file.
